Selfish
by WhiteGloves
Summary: "Give me Elijah Mikaelson" isn't exactly a very healthy statement. Not in front of Klaus. When you say the wrong thing to the wrong man. /brotherhood/ unslashed
***Selfish***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

 _"Family first. Always. And you, brother."_

 _~Niklaus~_

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was inside the Mikaelson premises, seated by the dining table's corner with one foot on the ground and the other hanging an inch from the floor. In his hand he was clutching a pair of dice which he had been toying for some time now with varying degree of grip, loosening and then rolling inside his palm.

He then raised his glum eyes and stared at a man in a dark leather jacket standing before him whose chin was up, observing the hybrid that was clearly in a very bad disposition. There was a spark of annoyance in Klaus' eyes that seemed to have escaped the unwanted visitor—for no living, breathing creature had lasted a second without shifting instinctively or move away for self preservation when Klaus had that look.

Instead the unknown man continued to stand idly by, eyes looking around the household. He was young; more like a new born fawn in Klaus' eyes with his long dark hair tied into a tail behind him that made him look more like a rock star than an errand runner. What made the Mikaelson curious was how on earth this lamb managed to penetrate the solid walls of the territory; how he went pass through all the vampires in New Orleans without getting snapped or bitten or murdered whatsoever and even managed to reach the inside of his state. He didn't look very formidable or powerful. Klaus hated that. If creatures like this one don't emit own physical power then there's only one thing left as an answer—a witchy hokus pokus and all.

Klaus licked his lips and sighed at the man's ignorance. His annoyed look must've caught the attention of the visitor for the man focused his gaze again and stood straighter. Klaus' jaw tightened as he raised his pointed chin up.

"This... what you say..." he started after a second silence, his right hand busy on his dice, "about Elijah..."

"I'm here to take him."

Klaus gutted the man. Or at least he imagined doing so. He couldn't at the moment. The purpose of the statement was so unclear.

"And pray tell," The hybrid's voice was full of acidity, "why you think you'd live long enough to secure your object?"

"There's no need for threats," shrugged the man as Klaus narrowed his eyes, "I was told about you, terrifyingly so. But I was also told your brother would come on his own accord once he hears my message."

"Which would be?" the tone had taken another ring up.

"No offense, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone except Elijah Mikaelson."

"Then obviously you've been deluded." Klaus had stood up with eyes full intent on his prey, unblinking and full of malice if one has enough experience to recognize his unwinding mood swings. "Deluded to believe that you have the power to withhold information from me and live when it so involve a family member of mine. And now before we have your head rolling off the floor or your heart disintegrating by my hand you shall tell me the message."

He said it all in one breath that left the man staring with apparent surprise in his eyes.

"F-fine. But a word from the wise, you do not kill members of the Kounsil. I have just recently joined in and this is my first assignment to prove I am a worthy candidate."

"Kounsil?" Klaus raised a superior eyebrow.

"Surely you must've heard?" Frowned the young man conversationally, "The Kounsil is one of the oldest secret organization which was formed and fought during the Holy War. It is involve with many religious sect, which I might brag has unearthed this world's most known artifacts of legends like the Holy Grail and scrolls of knowledge. The Kounsil also, by no means, is connected to all vampires, witches, wolves and many others' secret organizations and with combined knowledge for such can give be influential in any group if so sought."

Klaus' other eyebrow rose. Secret organizations? Seems like something Elijah would involve himself in, knowing his older brother.

"And what does your sect want with my brother? Is he one of your former leaders or is he the founding father?"

"Oh no." The man gave a plain shook of his head, "Mr. Elijah Mikaelson's name has always been sound for his intelligence that is why the Kounsil wants him. The Kounsil foresees another war coming and with his help with connections he is needed. Granted, he would be given utmost privilege to the Kounsil's secrets and true knowledge of the world that Mr. Elijah Mikaelson has been seeking for."

"So you're saying my brother would trade blood in his hands for you petty knowledge seekers?" Klaus spat the words in distaste as he walked in rounds, the shaking of his body uncontrollable as his rage. "You, insignificant little trout seeking my brother's help and make use of him when all you can give him is knowledge?"

"Knowledge he's been seeking for, if I might repeat." The man stood in his full height indignantly, "These are no merest secret. And I was told Elijah Mikaelson would agree so if you would allow me to speak with him."

Klaus smirked, eyes burning. Pathetic sorts.

"Ridiculous. Leave the premises; I don't want your blood on my dining table."

"Even if I don't succeed now, others will come and look for him."

"Oh, so you're prepared to die? You came here knowing that fact? What a clever guy."

"I'm not here for you." The man sounded firm. "Give me Elijah Mikaelson—"

Wonders of all wonders. Klaus snapped and didn't have to imagine anymore as he turned with the man's heart in his hands. He did it quickly and no he didn't even give the messenger time to think that he's dead. Precisely because—he was a waste of space anyway. Had he been smarter he would have known better than to get on the bad side of the one man whose temperament shatters at any threats to him and his family.

"Nobody says 'Give me Elijah' and live to tell the tale." Klaus muttered as he threw the heart straight to the trash bin by the fireside and stepped over the body just in time to see his older brother, flesh and blood enter the threshold with one hand in his best pocket suit, the other by his side. When Klaus stopped to look guilty which was obvious by the body on the floor, Elijah halted too and raised his familiar eyebrows.

"Niklaus?" he walked towards his brother who inhaled and meet his brother, "Care to tell what this means?"

"A stranger from the outside. Nothing less, nothing more."

"And?" Elijah transfixed his eyes at him, "He wouldn't be here without a purpose?"

"Ah, yes." Klaus nodded as he patiently put both hands behind his back and walked around his brother while Elijah gave the body a skeptic look, "He was saying something funny about someone I know that he wants that I refused to give because its mine."

"Really?" Elijah followed his brother with a look, "so it's a mere petty selfish issue?"

"Yes, brother." Klaus smiled, "You don't need to concern yourself about it. Now off you go then. I'll be doing the cleaning."

"Naturally, you are." Elijah gave the body another look before glancing back at the younger brother, "You sure this doesn't raise any more concern? This someone you know, is it protected?"

"To the best of my knowledge, nothing can even touch him." Klaus said in relish. "Don't worry brother; nothing's going to be taken from me."

Elijah nodded and slowly, before turning towards the stairway without another word. Klaus watched his brother go and then looked down the poor, heartless body with a grunt.

Then left and stalked off, making a mental note to compel somebody to clean it.

At the same time follow the lead of the whereabouts of this so called Kounsil. If they wanted his brother badly then by all means... he Niklaus will give a hand and bring himself to their promise—

End.

* * *

A/N: My first in the Originals world :)

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
